The Templars
by ShadowMaster36027
Summary: A story about a group of templars who strive against the troubles of the Korprulu Sector, including themselves.


Hello, one of my more serious projects about protoss Templar who….well….let's just say they're not the luckiest group around. Of course, I didn't pull this all off by myself, as I stated in my other FF, I use cortex to make these, so of course my friends helped. So, I'll try to give them the credit they deserve. (A few notes: This story takes place, or at least starts, in Early Brood War, before the Aiur invasion.

Character Credit: Of course, as being not the only writer, I don't own all the characters so…

Shadow: Mine

? Protoss: Venomsong (SCII User Name)

Also thanks to RegiFire and RedWolf, for helping us start this story off.

And without further ado, TheTemplars: Chapter 1, The Protoss of MarSara

**MARSARA, DOMINION FRINGE COLONY…**

In an unnamed desert outskirt area of MarSara, a filthy protoss awakens, shocked by the unfamiliar surroundings. Dirt clings to its skin, some loose armor with fading in and out crystals. It also has an unusually large psi blade on one arm. It winces as dirt gets in its eyes. Gets up and walks, looking around warily, seeming lost. Dully processes information. A jolt of pain sears the leg, at in falls to a kneel, not sure what to do. The protoss looks down to see its leg blood-covered among the dirt.

Another templar walks before it, "Who are you?", it asks. But then it falls over, seeming to have died before him. He sighs at the "fallen" protoss, but keeps moving. The body remains to lie deathly still.

Meanwhile, near a small outpost, a young zealot stands in front of his new home. "At last, free, alone, no more parents hanging over me!", he says to himself happily. As he strolls along however, he notices a trail of blood, which appears to not be that of Terrans. He follows it to find a bleeding protoss on the ground. The filth hiding its face, and its loose armor and clothing make it identifiable. "This isn't good…", he remarks, then he runs off to find a medic. Suddenly an odd, sticky energy trickles from its chest, and the bleeding stops.

Soon the zealot returns with a medic, "Oh my God….this is bad…", she remarks. "I'll do my best to patch you up", she says healing the injured protoss.

"Hurry!", he says nervously. He had seen this tragedy only on the first day of his "freedom". At last the wounds are healed, and all it needs is a place to rest. He turns to the medic. "You seem to be busy, I'll take care of the wounded, we can't risk this happening again." He then lugs the protoss back to his new home. He lays the protoss on a table and starts getting rid of the dirt. As he does so, he realizes the protoss is female, not much older than him. He also finds her slightly attractive. (Wow…..for a girl I met bleeding in the desert, she is beautiful.)

She then opens her eyes. She moans and pushes herself into a sitting position on the table, rubbing her stinging eye. "Who…..are you?", she asks wearily.

"I am Shadow; I helped you, before you were in the middle of the desert collapsed and bleeding", the young zealot replies.

"Thank you…I thought I was going to die", she says weakly. "My name is Nere'Driss, but you can call me Nere. Where are we?"

"This is my home, on MarSara", Shadow replies.

"A human planet…I don't remember how I got here…"

"That's odd…"

She looks at her arm and brushes some dirt off, revealing a marking which seems to flow perfectly on her skin. "I was born, like most protoss, on Aiur, our kind's home world", she explains.

(Makes me wonder…why was I born here) he thinks to himself.

She looks at the markings "Alur…that is my family's name." Something clicks in mind and she remembers something….purely awful and she stays still, her gaze blank.

"Are you alright?", he asks.

"I'm fine…I just remembered something, I never got to know my mother…She was killed by Terrans when I was only 2 years old" She puts her head in her hands and sobs.

(And to think, I was so happy to get away from my mother…) he thinks to himself.

She stops crying and looks up, "What was your mother like?"

"Well she was uhmm… (What should I do, lie and say she was the greatest person ever or tell the truth of how over-protective and annoying she was?)

"Tell the truth", she says firmly.

"She was err..a little over-protective I guess, a little naggy …"

She looks around, "But you have your own house now?"

"Finally…..I mean yes…"

"Do you have anything that flies? Even some wreckage?"

"No, but a Terran city nearby might have something."

She agley gets on her feet. "Terrans likely have some scraps of protoss technology that they fail to understand. We could acquire it…I *a bit nervously* know a few things about mechanics."

"Interesting…."

"You're the first person to actually appreciate the things I'm capable of."

(Odd, I was thought creation was a good thing) he thinks to himself confused. "Do you? Well, we should get going then!", he says eagerly.

And that concludes the first chapter. Please, tell me what you think. If you have an account, I encourage you to review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. New chapters should pop up soon, so if you did like it, check back sometimes.


End file.
